ninenirpaquarainofcloverfandomcom-20200214-history
Crumbling Labyrinth
Job: Crumbling Mount Fuji Labyrinth Description: North-East due of Clover lies a semi-ruined labyrinth. It was constructed by some of the strongest mages nearly 2000 years ago, to serve as a prison to some dark mages who were sentenced to a full-body transformation. This turned them into vicious beasts but rendered them incapable of using large quantities of magic. However, over the centuries the magic holding it together has weakened. Now they threaten to spill out into Fiore, putting the citizens in danger. The labyrinth still constricts them to its boarders but will only hold out for so long. The mage is required to stop the beasts’ rampage before the magic’s hold crumbles altogether. Reward: Magic Upgrade "Leveling Arc" 'General' A job in the first leveling arc taken by Rift Soul. 'Summary' Rift takes the request and heads towards the northern of the gate, only to see Prince Izu and Pei. She sends a “piercing death glare” at the poor prince before following the path away from Clover. She takes a track that went to the plains in the east where she could see a shimmering wall, which she assumed was the remnants of a powerful ancient spell that was beginning to fray. When she finally reaches the wall of the labyrinth in a scarce environment, she touches the gate and it clicks open on squeaky hinges. She enters and walks down a long alley and the gate closes behind her. In concern as it was dark and eerie, she unsheathes her blades for anything that could be lurking ahead. A clattering sound makes Rift wary but recovers from shock when she realises it was just a brick falling. She takes another step and looks behind her to see the gate that appears far away. She believes that the place was playing tricks with her and tightly grips her blades, pushing herself to go forward. She comes up to a block of concrete with a gaping hole in it where she hears a low grunting sound. Rift freezes and also hears a soft scuffle of a footstep, confirming her suspicions that there is something behind the wall in the gaping hole. She listens harder and interprets that the creature will come out from the hole so she adjusts her grip and focuses on being calm, preparing herself for the battle. As soon as it appeares, she slashes across its face and ducked around behind it to deal an upwards blow through its middle. She pauses to see what she is fighting, which appears to be a hunched wolf-pig humanoid standing on two feet. It had furred and clawed hands and feet, a row of spikes protruding out of its spine and a long whip-like tail. It let out a pig-like scream as it bled and she dashes forward to stab a blade straight through its neck before it could attack her. The creature swung its claws as it fell from the impact, but missed and let out a long drawn out squeal as it died. It bled out and the corpse began to shrivel until a human skeleton covered by tattered skin was left. An unfazed Rift faces a new corridor and sets off to go deeper into the labyrinth. She cautiously continues on and faces her next opponent, a huge beetle-like creature with bat wings and saber teeth dripping with green saliva. She throws a blade at the creature which struck the side of its head before she jumps forward to kick it into the wall and bury her other blade into its mouth and through the skull, finishing it quickly. She pulls her hand away when she realises that the saliva is acidic but finds that her glove is unmarked, as her clothing have protection spells casted on them. The beetle shrivelled up and left a human skeleton like the previous monster and her Soul Blades became 37% full. She gradually fights her way through the labyrinth only encountering low-level creatures to the point where her Soul Blades are 46% full She feels a stronger power emanating from a room at the end of the corridor and believes that she will find something challenging inside. She finds the monster but felt a little sick in the presence of corrupted magic, but easily ignored it as it was weak. With a single look it sent at her, she realised it was one of the mages she was sent to hunt. It took the initiative by attacking first, but Rift managed to kill it, her Soul Blades reaching 50%. Rift wanders through the maze, following a single path without encountering anything and wonders if she has finished. As she is not distracted, she takes more notice of the labyrinth and the traces of powerful magic left in the walls. This makes her imagine what it might have been like before it crumbled. She tries scaling the walls but found that she could not reach the top and this made her feel secure knowing that the labyrinth’s magic was preventing the escape of the inhabitants. Around the corner, she finds a large courtyard with a ring of giant statues in the middle of mages who created the labyrinth. Magic courses through the statues like the labyrinth and found that there were also a countless number of human skeletons strewn across the courtyard. A scuffling sound brings her attention to the back wall where an uglyI really mean a damn ugly creature is. When it faces her, Rift involuntarily takes a step back from fear and the strength of corrupted magic (and probably because of its damn lovely face too). As it approaches, Rift is frozen in fear but managed to break out of her panic. She thought back to her father, the Soul Wielders before her, Canis the guardian, her home in the mountains and all of her friends in Aqua Rain and Clover. She found her determination to fight and felt her blades hunger for souls. She lost her fear and focuses on the battle. Despite knowing that she may not survive, she is not going to turn back and she starts processing the details of the monster her training has taught her to see. Suddenly, the monster is in front of her but manages to avoid its clawed hand. She is not lucky for the whole battle as she received a gash across her back. However, her clothing stitches itself to protect the wound and reduce the blood flow. She ignores the pain and continued to dance away from it, looking for an opportunity to attack the fierce monster. When the monster is momentarily distracted, she takes one blade into its arm to swing onto its back and after freeing it, stabbed both blades through each side of its neck with all her strength. It does not frekkin’ die. The tail finds Rift’s neck and starts constricting her windpipe but she hangs on to her blades even as she loses strength. She begins to lose consciousness and her body becomes numb. When the creature lunges forwards and pulls back its tail at the same time, Rift hears a deafening crack. The tail holding her goes limp and drops her to the ground. The monster falls forwards and a transparent liquid flows from its head, creating a pool where one of Rift’s daggers float on while the other lays in her hand. Rift’s neck is cracked and she dies. A thick fog forms above the body of the monster and the now floating daggers glow white before drawing the fog towards them. They float away from the fog after they are full and settle above her face before bringing her back to life. Her neck cracks back into place and her wounds heal. She finds herself no longer in the labyrinth and her Soul Blades at 100%. After ignoring the pain and checking her clothing, she was happy to have found a new ability to heal herself which had saved her life. And not only that, she can now summon Canis. She smiled, not that anyone could see it.